The Awesome Ride
by nattylovesjordy
Summary: Ellie, Devon, Chuck and Sarah embark on a trip to the San Diego County Fair for a little fun, and a scare? Chuck/Sarah Chara . One shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Chuck nor the ride from the Del Mar Fair. Enjoy (R&R?!)

The Awesome Ride

"Get in the car!"

"No, I can't!"

"Just do it!"

"I. Can't."

"Look Lady, you're holding up the line. Do you mind?" The ride conductor interrupted, unhappily yelling over the noise.

"It could be dangerous. Chuck, I don't want to ride this one, please."

"Come on Sarah! This ride is awesome! I promise." Captain Awesome yelled from his seat on the ride.

Ellie, Devon and Chuck had embarked on their annual trip to sunny San Diego and had invited Sarah along. This year, their big event was going to the San Diego County Fair, known as the Del Mar Fair to the locals.

They had browsed the shops, seen a few of the shows and waisted a bunch of their money on a few of the carnival games.

Sarah had won the largest prize at one of the shooting games, which had drawn many onlookers and spectators as well as Awesome's "awesome seal of approval" for her 'awesome aim.'

Now, Devon had insisted that they went on some of his favorite fair rides--one of them being called the Sound Wave.

In reality, the ride wasn't all that bad. Sure, it moved quite fast and it was bumpy and unsanitary, but most fair rides were. Despite the fact that Sarah had been in much worse off and dangerous situations, she was afraid of a simple fair ride that caused no injuries other than a slight headache.

Quickly, Chuck grabbed her hand and dragged her into one of the "cars" when she wasn't paying attention.

"Hey!" She disputed in protest.

Pushing her all the way over in the seat, Chuck gave her a reassuring smile and said, "It'll be okay. I promise."

"But, what if-"

"Sarah? You've done worse stuff than this. I'm here, okay? Just let me protect _you_."

Reluctantly, Sarah tightened her grip on his hand and leaned as far into him as she could. "Okay."

Slowly but surely, the ride begun. The continuous bumps freaked Sarah out, but by the first time the overhead cover flew over them from the side like a convertible top, Sarah was having the thrill of her life. Well, almost.

In front of the two, Ellie and Devon could hear Sarah's excited screams.

Suddenly, the ride stopped, the cover came up, and they begun their journey in reverse.

Devon looked back at the two and spoke directly to Sarah, barely being heard over the noise. "See? Isn't it awesome!?"

Sarah nodded her head yes and let go of Chuck's hand to put her hands above her head. Chuck smiled as he watched her face glow. His hands joined hers as they shared a laugh.

Unexpectedly, the overhead cover thing covered them up again, forcing the sets of hands down. Even under the umbrage of the clown like top, the lights from above hit their faces in a heavenly and colorful way.

From the lights, to the nature of the situation, everything seemed so right as both parties leaned into each other, lips meeting, appropriate sparks flying.

With their fingers sorting through locks of hair, and mouths exploring, the two hadn't noticed the disappearance of the cover until they heard some whistles and hollers over the music.

Chuck flashed Sarah a smile that read _'Opps, I guess we've been comprimised'_ as Sarah gave him a genuine look of compassionate love.

Once the ride came to an slow halt, Sarah covered her happiness and Chuck gave her his hand to help her out.

Once off the ride and out of the crowd, Ellie gave Sarah a knowing look mixed with joy and approval as Devon gave Chuck some unknown man signals that were of obvious validation.

"Hey Chuck?" Sarah asked, looking into his eyes of warmth and love.

"Yes?" he replied, squeezing her hand.

A knowingly mysterious smile played on her lips. "I think," she started as she dragged him back in line. "that I want to ride it again."

"Awesome!" Devon chimed in as he obliviously joined them in line.

Turning to Sarah, Chuck took her in his arms, lifting her off the ground, and kissed her passionately once more before getting back onto the ride, and under the cover of the ride, to which he owed immensely for bringing the long awaited feelings for Chuck Bartowski out of one Sarah Walker.


End file.
